The Legend of Zelda: Curse of Destiny
by Time Soldier
Summary: Link is troubled by a strange reoccuring dream that haunts him every night. He brushes it off, but when a single act of violence awakens something he forgot existed his world is thrown into turmoil. (Is FINALLY Updated ^^)
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Hyrule, or any related characters. Katrina and Gabrielle are my own characters and do belong to me. Thank you. Please review this if you get a chance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Hyrule was a dark quiet land at night. A peaceful prosperous land of whose most inhabitants were asleep at two o'clock in the morning. One was not. Link sat upright in his bed staring blankly out the window. He took short, quick breaths although he had been asleep. A dream had done this. He closed his eyes and let himself slip back into it. The way the Triforce of Courage split, the way it shined black, and the way the medallions crashed to the floor all penetrated his mind. He mentally watched the flash of colors green, red, blue, violet, orange, and a bright flash as the Triforce of Wisdom shattered as well. He opened his eyes and drew in a sharp, quick gulp of air. It was only a dream. Nothing more but a simple dream. A simple dream that sank into his mind and tormented him from within. He cringed. A dream was driving him insane. He was losing his sanity over an image he only saw while he was asleep. How foolish he was being. He sank back onto his pillow, which was shockingly soothing to him. No, he thought. He could not ignore this lingering feeling of dread that plagued him. He hated to admit it, but he needed help. He needed advice, but not any advice. Advice from Saria.  
  
Katrina opened her eyes. She bolted into a sitting position franticly. She was late. She hurriedly put her dark black hair up and ran out. She arrived in a dark room. Although the room was dark she didn't decrease her pace, and she tripped although nothing was there. She ran still confidently to the corner of the room where a small well was. She dropped to her knees gasping from the run. She fell forward and caught herself with her hands on the rim of the well. She waited, but nothing happened. She had come too late. She sighed and leaned back up against the wall. All that for nothing, she thought anger boiling inside of her. She leaned forward, gazing into the shallow water,  
  
"Damn! Humor me! I have come so far only to be disappointed. I watched long ago in secret and you minded not! You mind now!?"  
  
Upon her command the water flickered and clouded over. Katrina's eyes widened. Had it come upon her wanting it to? Link appeared in the water. His eyes were partially opened as he lie suspended between awake and asleep. Katrina's lips spread out into a gleeful smile.  
  
"Has it been so long?…….."  
  
She stopped and averted her gaze from the well.  
  
"I'm being foolish," she concluded, "He does not even know me…he never will."  
  
She felt tears stinging her eyes, yet she paid them no attention. Her voice came out soft and hoarse.  
  
"They say …it is better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all, but…what about loving…and never having?"  
  
She slipped quietly into the shadows. 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Hyrule, or any related characters. Katrina and are my own characters and do belong to me. Thank you. Please review this if you get a chance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Link awoke slowly looking around. A chill shot through his body. That feeling was back. A feeling Link had never fully understood yet it still haunted him. It didn't seem right. He knew something was amiss, but he had no idea what it was. He shivered as he changed his clothes. They didn't calm the icy feeling at all. Link's attention was averted by the sword that lay sheathed in the corner. The Master Sword. The sacred blade that had sent Ganondorf to his doom was right there. Link placed his hand on it. The icy discomfort was replaced by a soothing warmth that filled Link with confidence. When he had that sword there was nothing he couldn't do. He jerked his hand away.  
  
"A weapon does not make you who you are." He said to himself coldly, "Wake up you fool……Ganon made you who you are."  
  
He left the dust-covered sword behind.  
  
The sun was just rising, bathing the land it it's warm glow. Link scanned the field. He remembered the first time he had ever seen it. It had looked just like it did now. His memory's image quickly decipated into the lonely dark wasteland Hyrule had become back then. It was then that he had known what true loneliness was. He turned his head to the beautiful red mare that stood beside him, Epona. The only friend he had known back then. He shook his head. He needed to stop thinking like that.  
  
Kokiri Forest, a deep forestry of trees and plantlife. It seemed like the place you would find fairies and nymphs, but in reality the Kokiri Forest was home to the forest children, the Kokiri. Kokiri Forest was linked to another deep forestry, the Lost Woods. The Lost Woods had been properly named. Travelers that did not have the forest's blessings were destined to be lost and transformed into monsters for all eternity. The Lost Woods were a twisting, turning portal to the Sacred Forest Meadow. A maze that lead unto another, but if one could defeat the final maze, The Sacred Forest Meadow, they would reach the Forest Temple and its keeper. Saria was the guardian sage of the forest. She looked like it, too. Her green hair and clothes complemented her gentle, blue eyes. There was something about her. Despite her spunk she seemed distant while she played her ocarina. The melody known as Saria's Song led travelers to her or played simply to confuse them. It was always up to her. She sensed who was there and their purpose and decided if they were worthy enough to make it to the Forest Temple. Few were. She stopped playing her music on the final note and looked up.  
  
"I knew you would come." She said to Link.  
  
He smiled and walked towards her.  
  
"Am I late?" he asked.  
  
"No. You're right on time." Said the girl in her soft, whistful voice.  
  
Link knelt before her as though she was royalty. She was. She was the only royalty the forest knew and accepted, yet she blushed. A momentary silence hung solemnly in the air adding a somber feeling to the forest. Neither of them spoke. The entire forest was hushed. Every animal, every fairy, every person, everything was silent for that moment. Link wondered how to say what he knew he needed to. His lips parted yet he did not break the silence. He didn't know how.  
  
Three figures stood in the air as a gust of icy wind blew across the world. One stood apart from the others. She wore pale red robes, and glowed with a red light. She spoke in a warning voice.  
  
"The wrath of hell is coming. Prepare yourself all. Use your power to prevail I have cultivated this land for you to not let it crumble because of hate and evil. Protect…Protect."  
  
She was silent and averted her gaze to the ground exhaling heavily. Another came to stand beside her, her blue robes blowing in the wind that could not affect her blue glow.  
  
"The wrath of hell is coming. Guard your life and others'. Use your wisdom to prevail. I have breathed life into this world do not let it be stolen. Live…Live."  
  
She fell silent and stared at the ground exhaling heavily as the final one stepped forth. She spoke louder than the other two had. Her aura was green.  
  
"The wrath of hell is coming. Uphold the law. Use your courage to prevail. The time has come for the spirits of justice I created. Awaken…Awaken!"  
  
Saria looked up.  
  
"A dream?"  
  
"It's not an ordinary dream as I said."  
  
Saria viewed the vision Link had described in her mind. She cringed involuntarily. Something was very wrong.  
  
"Who would have thought a person like you would worry over nothing." She said in a convincing voice. Link arched his eyebrows.  
  
"Nothing?" he asked.  
  
Saria nodded.  
  
"Oh…well goodbye" he said.  
  
He smiled and left. Saria frowned and looked down at the ocarina.  
  
"Who would have thought that a person like me would love a person like you." She said as she lifted the ocarina to her lips. Her music guided Link home. 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Hyrule, or any related characters. Katrina and are my own characters and do belong to me. Thank you. Please review this if you get a chance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Most of Hyrule was lush and green, but far to the west was the Gerudo Desert. Anyone could enter the desert, but only the exclusive female race of Gerudos could enter the fortress. The women were thieves, and their leader was the only male in the tribe. One was born every 100 years. The current king was Ganondorf. He had been sealed into the Evil Realm, and none of the females really minded. They had Nabooru who had always been second in command. She was not a simple Gerudo thief. She had a much more important and honorable job. If one could cross the Haunted Wasteland they would arrive at the desert colossus. There was the regal Spirit Temple. Nabooru was the guardian sage of spirit. She used the Haunted Wasteland as her exclusive link from her temple to her home. She was especially happy that Ganondorf was gone. She was against everything he stood for.  
  
Link stepped into his dimly lit home. He walked into his bedroom and looked around. Was he expecting something to happen? He shook his head. He was being silly. He sat down on the bed leaning up against the headboard. Exhaustion clutched his mind and forced him into sleep.  
  
Gerudo Desert was quiet. An uncertain number of females guarded their fortress quietly while others lurked inside. The Gerudos relied on teamwork to maintain the fortress they called home. It was more of a hideout than a home, but it was all they had. Their previous king had not been a very good provider. He had not tried. He had not cared. He lacked affection for the women and therefore they had none to return to him, save one. He had never returned her affection, but she still offered it willingly. A young spunky Gerudo that was in love with the King, the relationship has no chance, and she knew it. Nevertheless she would do anything for him, and she did.  
  
"Gabrielle!"  
  
Gabrielle looked up. Somebody was calling her. The frown lines creased her forehead. She looked up. She was indeed a typical Gerudo by appearance, but only by appearance. Gabrielle had her secret. A secret that she had closed within her heart many years ago.  
  
"Gabrielle!"  
  
The young girl sighed as she followed the sound of her name. Duty called, it was guard time. The girl rolled her eyes as she took the spear from her peer. She pulled the purple mask over her mouth and nose so that it concealed her identity, but Gabrielle wasn't thinking about guarding the fortress. Her mind was elsewhere.  
  
"A reflecting pool? That reveals whatever it is one wishes. How can such a magical item be forbidden? And a Sheikah? I thought they were all dead. Save Impa. The new 'queen.' Bowing to a queen. Like my counterparts who bow to Nabooru. Bow to Ganon you insolent fools! He is your true leader. He is our object of respect…and my object of desire."  
  
She sighed and leaned against the spear she carried. The time was drawing near.  
  
"Tonight. Tonight… the time is coming. I shall find that pool…and him."  
  
The day came and went. As the sun slowly withdrew behind the horizon Gabrielle snapped awake. She silently changed her clothes and slipped on her shoes. She stepped out of the fortress silently. Her hands clutched the door frame as she looked around. No guards were around. Seeing her chance she led a horse out of the valley and out into the night.  
  
The wind blew through Gabrielle's hair as she raced to Kakariko Village. She dismounted as she approached the small staircase that led into the village. Silently she crept into the quiet town unnoticed. She looked around, but there was nothing to see. This was fortunate, nothing and nobody to catch her. Perfect timing she decided. In her opinion it was proof of her Gerudo supremacy. She walked through the town careful not to make a noise or startle anyone for she knew her looks gave away her race. A race that was underestimated, and humiliated just because somebody had beaten their king. It was a shame for Gabrielle had learned that the person who had defeated Ganondorf had been a mere child. A child she would soon kill. A chill raced through her body as Gabrielle stepped into the graveyard. The air was cold and filled with the cries of lost spirits….yet Gabrielle pressed on. She searched until she found the place, a small tunnel that led into the unknown.  
  
"I am a Gerudo. I am a warrior. I must do this for myself, my race…my king!"  
  
She swallowed her fear and slid in. She crawled across the floor for a few mere seconds before she hit the trap door and fell down into the depths. She hit the floor…hard, but managed to suppress her cry as the pain shot through her. She rose to her feet and walked across the room. There it was, the reflecting pool. She fell to her knees before it and ran her hands along the edge of the well that imprisoned the water. She stared into the water blankly not sure of how to call upon its power. Upon her silent command the pool reacted. Link appeared. Gabrielle almost fell backwards.  
  
"A BOY?!!!?! A mere boy beat our beloved leader…it can't be!"  
  
Rage filled her, but the pool was not yet finished. Ripples overcame the clear surface and a foggy image of Katrina appeared. Gabrielle stood up and stepped back. She had all she needed including her plan. 


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Hyrule, or any related characters. Katrina and Gabrielle are my own characters and do belong to me. Thank you. Please review this if you get a chance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Gabrielle pushed her hair back from her face. She mentally made a list of what her plan would require; she had it all, save one thing…Katrina.  
  
Katrina's eyes probed the dark room for no apparent reason. She knew it well. A feeling of uneasiness controlled her mind forcing her to look around.  
  
Check every corner…check everywhere  
  
And even so she found nothing amiss. She found…nothing. She shivered for she knew that she was not alone. A figure cloaked in darkness stepped towards her, but it came from behind…unnoticed. In the dark a hand reached for Katrina's mouth, but she paid it no mind. She didn't notice. Making no sound it clasped itself over her mouth to suppress her scream. Something struck her in the head. Her eyes widened before closing in a blanket of unconsciousness. Gabrielle laughed.  
  
A knock on his door awoke Link. He opened his eyes and looked around. How long had he been sleeping? Too long. Another knock.  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
And another.  
  
"I'm coming." He said again as he stood up and began to walk towards the door.  
  
Still another knock echoed through the small house snapping Link's last strand of patience. He opened the door.  
  
"I said I was coming…"  
  
He stopped short in the middle of his sentence. A mail carrier wearing the royal seal. The man shoved a letter into Link's chest, but he did not turn to go. The two started at each other for a moment. The man grunted and gestured towards the letter that Link held. Link looked at him greatly perplexed. Did he want it back? The man grunted again, but he did not annunciate any words. Link stared at him his mouth opened slightly.  
  
"Open." Said the man finally.  
  
Link gently removed the seal and opened the letter. The man grunted.  
  
"Read."  
  
Link arched his eyebrows, but he read the letter obediently. He looked up, and in an instant the man snatched the letter away and walked off. Link frowned and closed the door.  
  
"Some people…"  
  
A knock on the door snapped Zelda out of her daze. She shook her head and went to open the door. Impa handed her a letter.  
  
"For some reason, Princess, your father felt to put it in writing…"  
  
Zelda read the letter in silence.  
  
"Why is father having a …small party…and exactly how small is it…?"  
  
Impa shrugged as Zelda handed her the note. She didn't have clue. The King was a strange man, but he held a lot of respect among his people. He was not one to be questioned nor disobeyed. Impa's train of thought was halted by a tap on her shoulder. She spun around to find a strange looking man. He snatched the letter and walked away calmly. Impa clenched her teeth, but she made no complaint.  
  
Katrina opened her eyes. Darkness was the only apparent thing in her vision. She pressed her palms to the ground. Cool dirt. She was outside. Underground. She flinched at the thought.  
  
"Good morning, Katrina…. sleep well?" asked Gabrielle casually.  
  
"No…"  
  
"Aww that's too bad…you won't be sleeping tonight either."  
  
Katrina flinched again at her words.  
  
"Why not?" she inquired.  
  
Gabrielle smiled cheerfully.  
  
"We're going to a party…"  
  
Zelda looked at her reflection in the mirror. She never looked like she hoped, but tonight she didn't care. She didn't even know what was going on nor what this party was. She secured her hair in place and walked down the stairs. It was a small party, but it was big enough. Yet small enough for her to see a familiar young man standing in the corner looking uneasy.  
  
"Link!"  
  
His head jerked up abruptly.  
  
"Princess…?" 


	5. Chapter five

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Hyrule, or any related characters. Katrina and Gabrielle are my own characters and do belong to me. Thank you. Please review this if you get a chance. Please note that this chapter contains violence. If this kind of thing upsets you I suggest you not read it. Otherwise please continue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Link's placid blue eyes widened in disbelief. Zelda always looked into Link eyes when they were close. There was something about them that was calming. She shook the thought out of her head.  
  
"What are you doing here…?" she asked.  
  
"I was…invited."  
  
Zelda looked at him with a certain suspicion in her gaze. Link had no proof of invitation. He smiled gently, and belief intertwined with trust filled the young princess. The two of them watched as the party began to unfold. Couples seemed to float across the floor, and mindless chatter filled the air. Link looked at Zelda, but she didn't notice.  
  
"Shouldn't you be with your father?" he asked.  
  
Zelda sighed. She probably should have been, she thought. She didn't want to be.  
  
"No. I'm fine right here."  
  
"I thought royalty liked to be involved… are you not bored, Princess?"  
  
"Stop trying to be silly," scolded the Princess, "and don't make fun of me."  
  
"I'm not…I just thought that…"  
  
Zelda took Link's hand and held it to her side. Link felt his cheeks get warm, and he knew they were slightly pink from the heat.  
  
"Well if you don't want me to be bored…then lead."  
  
Link lead Princess Zelda across the floor. The two were so close they could feel each other's heart beating. Their hearts, like their dance, were perfectly unified.  
  
Katrina's back pressed into the cold brick of the palace corridor. Salty tears stung her eyes forcing her to close them. She hadn't seen that. It hadn't happened. Link was not with Zelda. All lies filled her mind silently desperate condolences. She turned her head back towards the ballroom in hopes of a miracle. The young pair that glided across the floor dashed them instantly, but Katrina's thought was interrupted by soft footsteps coming from the opposite direction. Gabrielle raised her eyebrows at Katrina's shock.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Katrina nodded silently.  
  
All of the dancers and onlookers were far too involved in the dance to notice the two young women watching silently. Such beautiful oblivion couldn't last but for a few mere moments. The scream of a woman shook the crowd calling their attention. She stood there clutching her abdomen. The silence hung over the room chillingly. The lady fell over dead. Awe and horror gripped the room as one couple dared to go near the still lady. Her eyes, wide with shock, agony, and filled with tears, were staring straight up in fear and horror. She had seen the killer. Her red lips were parted still as though she were breathing. She had tried to tell them. Link crouched down and took her hand moving it away from her stomach. The horrid wound gushed blood causing the young man to replace the hand and jump back to the princess.  
  
"Is she…?"  
  
Link said not a word. Everybody already knew the answer. He ran his tongue over his dry lips and looked around. He needed a sign. A person, a weapon, something. Oh Lord he needed something. This woman was dead and the murder had not left a single trace. She was carried away through the shocked crowd, which parted as her body left them, her soul following, never to return. Zelda held Link close as though it was he who had been attacked. He went to embrace her but stopped short after seeing his hand. The dark red blood on it held his gaze. It was as if he had killed her himself. He filled with guilt. He should have done something. He could have. He could have…saved her. What was her name again? He knew her well from his journey all those years ago. The one against the ultimate foe, Ganondorf, that had shaken his life and threatened death. He had been tired and weak, and she… she had been so kind to him. God, what was her name!? She had given him food, water, and a place to rest that night. She had said that whatever he was fighting for she'd hope he would succeed. And whoever he was looking for she hoped he found her. But what was her name? Another cry shook the crowd. Another woman was being attacked by…a gerudo?! Link wasted no time rushing to her aid. Her hand clasped the shoulder of her opposite side. Dark red blood was beginning to come between her fingers. Link pulled her through the scattering crowd demanding to a complete stranger to take her away as he shoved her into his arms. The guards were fighting bravely, but they had no chance against the gerudo did they? Link grabbed one of the young girls by the arm and spun her around.  
  
"Stop….stop this now!" he cried  
  
"I'm sorry," she said sadly, "Our mistress hath demanded it!"  
  
"Nabooru ordered this massacre?!"  
  
"No sir another over their," the lady said making a gesture to another woman, "Our king does demand that we follow her orders. Please make haste. Be gone Link! I have no wish to fight thee."  
  
"Nor do I. Thank you for helping me, but I beg of you. Do stay out of these bloody fights! You shall loose your life."  
  
The lady shook her head and jumped back into action. Link ran over to the other lady and forcefully took her by her shoulders, but she effortlessly flipped him over her shoulders and sliced his back with her blade. She picked him up and pressed the blade to his throat adding pressure with every second. He looked up at her. She held true to her race's reputation. She was beautiful. His thoughts were disturbed by an intense pulling sensation from within. He cried out as the agony threatened to tear him apart. He fought her hard, but she merely cut into his throat to weaken him. It seemed to last forever. He could feel himself loosing control over his body as his blood spilled onto the floor. And that horrible pull was now more intense and painful as ever. His vision blurred as he began to slip into unconsciousness. He watched soldiers and gourds falling. He watched the bloodshed. He watched one woman cry out and fall to the floor right as he fell himself. It was the geared he had spoken to only moments ago. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Hyrule, or any related characters. Katrina and Gabrielle are my own characters and do belong to me. Thank you. Please review this if you get a chance. Please note that this chapter contains bad language. Naughty Ganon…Naughty!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
The stone of the floor was cold as the remaining gerudo sat in the small hideout. So many had been lost. So many of their friends had died. Katrina stood in the corner surveying the scene. She watched as women cried out finding that their mother or sister had not made it out of Hyrule castle. She cried for them. She watched small children fall down sobbing that mother was dead. She cried for them as well. Yet for some reason she cried for herself, which she considered selfish, but she couldn't stop. She had tarnished her soul by taking lives. Could he even love her now? Was he even alive?  
  
The tall shadow of Ganondorf hung over the gerudo warriors fresh from battle. His hate filled red eyes pierced each torn soul, but he wasn't interested in them. No it was Gabrielle who had failed. He grabbed her by her shoulders shoving her with all of his weight into the wall.  
  
"You stupid, worthless bitch!" he screamed at her, "Are you incapable of doing one damn thing right."  
  
She clenched her jaw, but said nothing. He hit her up against the wall once more.  
  
"Damn you! Are you listening to me!?"  
  
A few of the women began to rise, but none threatened their king at all. His ranting suddenly stopped and his grip on the young woman grew lax. He fell up against the wall clutching his chest and gasping in agony.  
  
"My lord…?"  
  
She touched his arm, but he shoved her away.  
  
"Damn him…he's alive. Damn that bastard for not dying. Damn him to hell!!"  
  
Katrina's heart skipped a beat. Link was alive?!  
  
  
  
This was a short little crap chapter, I know. Don't bite me I'm working on chapter 7! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Hyrule, or any related characters. Katrina and Gabrielle are my own characters and do belong to me. Thank you. Please review this if you get a chance.  
  
The king of Hyrule paced in his quarters. This had been presumed the safest place for him at the time. Guards were posted at every entrance, but he still couldn't make himself feel safe. He glanced towards his bed. It was so inviting.  
  
"Come, rest." It seemed to call.  
  
He lied down on the bed letting the soft mattress consume his mind in calm comfort. The sudden calm ended instantly. Why had the gerudo attacked? Was he being overthrown? Was there going to be a war? He shook his head. He was king, and kings couldn't think like that. He had to stop thinking that way. Kings couldn't feel that way. He had to stop feeling…? He sucked in his breath. He had to concentrate on what he could do now. He could finish whatever they had started. He could protect his kingdom, his daughter. HE could prevent war…couldn't he?  
  
The man sighed and looked down at the parchment he held in his hand. He'd counted sixty-one. Sixty-one had fallen to the desert women. Then there were the injured. The ones that nobody knew if they were to fall or not. The small hospital couldn't support them all. As a result they were scattered all over the kingdom. He shook his head. Why did he have to take this news to the king? Why of all people was it him? His mind cleared. Those poor people were dead and he was worrying about his job. It seemed foolish. He decided to take one of the secret passages. This information was for the king's eyes, only. He stepped into the room and the worried man stood up. He seemed to have aged a hundred years in a few hours. The king waved his hand.  
  
"Go, be gone, leave me in peace," spoke the action all on its own.  
  
The small man slipped quietly into the shadows. The king glanced over the numbers. Sixty-one. Dead. The words echoed over and over in his head.  
  
"Goddesses…why am I abandoned?! Din, Farore, Nayru…..why am I abandoned…?"  
  
Gabrielle pushed the cool stone door open. He was sleeping. A momentary relief flooded her, but instantly retreated. A bottle of wine, opened wine, was on the table. The warm relief flood from a moment ago had become a cold harsh wave of confusion. Her stomach plunged. She was, like most gerudo, not used to being confused. She was used to knowing things and being in charge, but now was different. He was in charge now. She stepped over to the bed where he lay. He mumbled something, but it seemed slurred and she couldn't make it out. Now days there was a lot she couldn't make out. She struggled to put everything together, and it wasn't a hard puzzle. He had done this on purpose. It must have been the only way that came to his mind to numb the tormenting agony. He looked different now she thought. Like he wasn't in the least bit dangerous. Without his intimidating armor he looked more like a simple person, but he was more. He was king. He was a human king though. And all kings needed a queen, right? Had she just thought that?! She mentally scolded herself before leaving the room. Oh yes Ganondorf was definitely in charge. A king in charge of more than he could ever know.  
  
Zelda's eyelids fluttered open. She was alive. Oh for all she was worth she had been spared. Her goddesses had saved her. She sat up. That seemed to go alright, she must not be hurt too badly she decided. The only result was a tiny tingling sensation branching from her spine. Without thinking to calm herself or take it slow she quickly rose to her feet. The tingling evolved into pain and spread to the rest of her body through its branches. She squeezed her eyes shut and took in a sharp gasp. She smoothed her dress. A light blue dress? She didn't remember having been wearing that. The pain dulled to a stiff discomfort, but at least it had become tolerable. She felt as if somebody was watching her. Her eyes scanned the room desperately trying to find the person. The room lacked any life other than her. She sighed and brushed the thought away as mere aftermath of the gerudo attack. Upon remembering the attack her heart sank. Her father, the guests, Link! She rushed out of the bedroom and down the corridor looking for anybody, anything to inform her. A pair of thoughtful blue eyes watcher her from her doorway. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Hyrule, or any related characters. Katrina and Gabrielle are my own characters and do belong to me. Thank you. Please review this if you get a chance.  
  
Gabrielle relaxed back into a chair placing her right leg gently over her left. She sat, calm and in control of everything in her world.for a moment. The relaxed feeling was familiar to her, and she enjoyed it, welcomed it. Katrina was leaning up against the wall, watching, observing, and looking.too much. Her dark sheikan eyes were cold, angry, questioning, almost probing. The look sent an involuntary chill sliding down Gabrielle's spine. She didn't like that look. She felt her mouth move and heard her own voice, surprisingly innocent. "What's the problem?" The innocence of the question hit Katrina, hard. She seemed innocent, calm, and pleased. After that massacre.she was pleased. "Problem." echoed the sheikah. "You look angry." More innocence. More pleasure. "Angry." "Well are you?" "Yes, of course. I have every right to be!" "He's alive." "That was a mistake wasn't it?" cried Katrina in a sudden outburst of rage, "Wasn't it?!" "I don't answer to you." A chill hung in the air. The frail friendship shattered. "Of course not. You take orders from only your king. The strongest woman I know takes orders from a man. Shows how weak you really are." Gabrielle didn't respond. Was she really the weak one? Zelda swung the door to Impa's room open, but she found the room empty, deserted, and cold. Impa wasn't.was she?! Her heart froze at the thought and remained still, unbeating in her chest for a moment. By the goddesses this couldn't be! She could feel her self-control fading. Her last grip on it was slipping. She couldn't take it. She was going to. The hand was warm and comforting. Zelda spun around feeling the touch. There was Impa smiling down at her. Like a small child Zelda released a small cry and flung herself upon her nanny sobbing. "Oh, Impa, you...you're here. You're alive!" "That was what you thought?!" Impa's eyes filled with rare tears, tears of joy, "That's what worried you?" Zelda managed a nod. "Oh I'm so sorry Princess. I never meant to worry you," said Impa in a comforting tone. Zelda's thoughts came rushing back. "How's my father? An-and Link?" Impa had been waiting for the words, but still they stung. The truth stung. Her tears stung. "Princess." Some questions were just impossible to answer. Some questions couldn't be answered with words. The same questions were too painful to answer with displays, but how can a question go unanswered forever? With such thoughts Impa took Zelda's gloved hand and led her down the hallway to her father's chambers. The good news first. The bad news.the bad news she couldn't bear. The king's eyes danced with relief and joy at the sight of his daughter. Oh his lovely Zelda alive and well. The young princess's eyes lit up as she jumped into her father's waiting arms. Impa questioned leaving the two of them, but she was unsure of who should present the final answer to Zelda. Neither she nor the king wanted to, but one of them would have to. The father and daughter whispered in secret for a few moments before breaking their embrace. The king took his daughter's hand and guided her back to Impa. Impa would have to answer the question. "I.I have s-some.w-work that I...ha-have to do now." His voice was choked with restrained sobs at what his daughter was about to learn. "Father." "You.you just g-go...w-with Impa now." Zelda took Impa's waiting hand and was guided silently from the room. "Come now, Princess. Your answer awaits you." 


End file.
